


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-6

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 有大概一行的失禁内容，介意勿点





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-6

堂本惠收到信息，只是看了预览栏，都没敢点开，就直接打电话给光一：“光一？你怎么骗我呢？你没在家啊，你妈妈发信息给我，以为你在我家。”  
光一内心大叫不好，忙不迭地给电话那头的惠道歉：“对不起，实在是迫不得已，不是故意要骗你的……”  
惠非常善解人意：“没关系，拿我挡箭没关系的，但你不要去做坏事……啊，我相信光一，不会做坏事的……那你有地方住吗？也就是说你没生病？那太好了！”  
光一觉得自己在消费好友的善意，有那么一瞬间都想把真相脱口而出，看了一眼床上懒洋洋看着电视的堂本剛，话到嘴边又咽下。他小声回应着：“对不起啊惠君……其实是我……我恋爱了，但是还没想好要怎么介绍给惠君……”他语气自然平静，因为这确实是实话。  
“刚恋爱就在外面过夜吗？哈哈哈哈，想不到光一是这种狂野型。”几句话说下来，光一的脸红到耳根。在床上面对堂本剛都没红过的脸，现在倒是像个小番茄，“放心，以后就都说在我家好了，不过频率别太高啊，太高我也兜不住……你准备好了再介绍给我吧，别有压力。”  
光一在电话这头默默点了点头，然后轻轻说道：“谢谢你，惠，明天见。”  
撂下电话的他，转换着心情，打算赶快把作业写完。  
剛在房间里难得的不粘着他求操，安安静静等他忙完。  
没有事情让他分心，又身处在顶层这种安静的环境中，无人打扰的时候效率真的很高，光一很快写完了作业，只剩一道数学大题，卡了半个多小时都没法动弹。  
这道题如果连他堂本光一都做不出来，那整个年级几乎没人能做出来了，就算开天窗交上去，老师也不会说什么的，但他倔劲儿上来了，非要啃掉这块硬骨头不可，于是跟练习题死扛，进入了忘我状态。  
剛抓了一件浴袍，从房间里走出来，边走边系着腰带。看到光一还在做题，走过去靠着桌子，歪着头问光一：“啊啦……你们每天都有这么多作业的吗？我怎么从来没看过堂本惠回家做作业呢，”他直起身子，神情严肃，拿起手机就想给惠发信息问个清楚。  
看到剛的动作，光一马上攥住他的手。他刚才跟家里人沟通完，又安抚了惠，心里已经很累了，再联系一下简直就是节外生枝：“平时都是我和他在学校做完作业才各自回家的……”  
“那谢谢你之前两年帮我带孩子咯，”剛一边说着一边风情万种地玩着头发，明明对他来说这是很普通的动作，在光一眼中却是赤裸裸的勾引，“快十点了，要不要一起出去吃点东西？”剛轻轻摇着光一的手臂。  
“再等一等，我这还有一道题没算出来。”光一在草稿纸上快速写着等式，边写边回复着剛，“你乖，去沙发上等我一会儿。”半大的小子居然在这给剛下达了命令。  
剛“啧”了一声，走到桌子另一边，翻看起了光一做了很久的那道题：“就这个吗？”他修剪得干净齐整的指甲，轻轻敲在纸上。光一点点头，剛拿过他手中的笔，在草稿纸上写着，“这里，把它移到等式右边，然后你提取这个公因式，把算式改成这种形式，是不是就很简单了？”剛的语调轻松，几秒钟就把困扰光一已久的一道题给解决了。  
“哇……真的诶，堂本桑好厉害啊。”光一不住地发出赞叹。毕业这么久，从事和数学无关的工作，还依然能记住当年的知识，虽然没什么实际用处，但真的是很了不起的技能。  
“哥当年也是天才少年，惠不知道怎么回事，成绩就很一般，不过我对他这方面也没什么要求，还好有你带着他。”剛不无得意地说起自己的过往，又赞许地摸了摸光一的头顶，仿佛真的就是单纯的家长和孩子同学之间的关系，“那现在可以出门了吗？我好饿。”剛摸了摸自己的肚皮，肚子在此刻配合地咕咕叫了几声。  
光一看了看表，“是哦……可衣服洗好了吗？”  
“加急服务，很快的，我打电话叫他们送上来。”  
还是高中生的光一虽然家境殷实，也跟着爸妈去过一些奢华场合，但今天第一次从这件小事里感受到了资本的力量。  
没过五分钟，两个人洗好的衣服就被服务员送了上来。  
顶层套房对于客人的服务可谓是考虑周到。剛提前对客房经理说过不想让任何服务员看到自己，果然在门铃响了以后打开门的时候只发现洗好烘干的衣服工工整整放在门口，整个走廊空无一人。  
两个人穿好衣服以后，剛又在包里抽出了一个一次性口罩，然后才进入电梯，下到地下车库。  
“会开车吗？”剛走去车边的路上，有一搭没一搭和光一聊着。  
“会啊，我今天还带了驾照，要我开车吗？”光一抽出钱夹，把驾照晃到剛的眼前。  
“诶？！你怎么会考驾照？你几岁啊！”剛只是随口一问，没想到这小孩真的会开车。  
光一觉得这人有些地方也太粗线条了，没打听好自己的岁数，就敢跟自己上床，真不怕摊上事儿吗。  
“今年一月刚满十八，到了岁数就把驾照考下来了……喂，我说你，我怎么可能让你背上法律风险被我操，当然到岁数了的。”光一熟练地进到驾驶座，又侧过身去把剛的安全带安安稳稳系上，自己才摁开了油门，“惠上学早，我上学晚，这么说你理解了吧？”  
剛若有所思：“啊，那我家惠成绩没你好，也是可以理解的。”  
光一苦笑了一声，心想这都什么跟什么啊，把车慢慢开出了停车场。剛在副驾驶嘟着嘴，找着吃饭的地方。又要开到很晚的，又要在这附近的，又最好是单独包间保密性要好，剛选来选去，在gps上设置了一家怀石料理。  
光一对这家店也有耳闻，但剛的意思明明是随便吃几口，结果居然找了到了这：“这就是你说的‘随便吃点’吗？”  
“没办法，还不是为了保护你，你想刚成年就被狗仔拍到登上周刊？”剛抓了几颗车里准备的口香糖，边嚼边说，然后把口香糖晃到光一眼前，“要不要？”没等光一回复，他就直接把口香糖塞到光一嘴巴里，手指又在光一的舌尖绕了一圈，才拿了出来。  
“不要再这样了……容易出事故。”光一很无奈，omega不是有发情期的吗，这个人怎么仿佛随时随地都能发情的样子。  
剛坐在副驾驶，边看他慌张的可爱样子边哧哧地笑。  
选中的这家怀石料理很近，由于是常年VIP，无需预约也能有位置。  
光一稳稳地停好车，两个人被料亭老板带到了和式包间。菜很快上齐，宽大的榻榻米上，金丝楠木桌子两侧两个人对坐着。  
发生关系以后，这样坐下来一起吃饭，也还是第一次。剛会想起之前的环境，都是浴室，睡房，酒店，光线暧昧又纠缠。而这间和室里，灯光明晃晃地照在头顶，两个人对视一眼，反而有些许不自在。  
剛的脸色发红，先开始吃了起来。光一也跟着拿起了筷子，一口一口心猿意马地吃着眼前的食物。他没办法忽视剛的吃相，太过诱人色情。  
无论是伸出舌尖舔茶碗蒸的样子，还是把蟹腿掰开扯出蟹肉的动作，又比如说把长长的蟹肉整个放进嘴里的那个过程和吃下去以后的满足感，再或者是杏仁豆腐沾了一点在剛嘴边的即视感，这一切一切都让光一联想到好多他们做爱的细节，不得不心生涟漪，分着神吃下了一餐饭。  
剛看着光一仿佛食欲不振的样子，关切地说：“光一，怎么不好好吃饭，不饿吗？”  
“没有……不爱吃生食。”光一爱死了刺身，他神色不自然地扯出这段谎，真想打爆自己的头。  
“那我给你叫一份盖饭吧？”剛还蛮愧疚的，觉得自己连这个都没打听清楚，就带小朋友来这里吃饭，真的很不周到。  
“嗯……不用了，还有很多其他可以吃的，已经快饱了。”光一只想快点结束这餐饭，把他带回酒店摁在床上泄泄火。  
吃饱了肚子的剛，躺在榻榻米上看着料亭漂亮的小院发着呆，他吃完饭都习惯歇一会儿再走。  
黑色的背心勾勒出他漂亮的腰线，乳头因为被玩太肿，藏在背心下面还是很明显，紧身裤包裹着的腿笔直细长，由于曲着身子，臀部更显挺翘。这静态的画面，对于此刻的光一来说是最好的春药。  
他毫不克制地释放着自己的信息素，想给毫无预警的情人提个醒。  
对方却毫无反应，仿佛是一种邀约。  
两个人分明已经熟悉了彼此身体的每个角落，在这个陌生的环境却还是彼此试探着。  
摩羯座的光一想得更实际，在人家料亭弄一滩水要怎么收拾。  
随后却又放弃了思考，直接过去扒下了剛的裤子。  
他干燥温暖的手指，先插了两根进入剛的菊穴，毫不意外的湿软一片。  
“剛的这里一直都是湿湿的吗？怎么每次进来都这么湿？”光一一边搅弄着手指，大力又快速震着手腕，一边调侃着。  
这样动了一会儿，剛的身体不停发抖，嘴巴却闭得紧紧的。光一抽出手指，淫靡的液体顺着指缝流下来，粘稠又晶莹。他把手指拿到剛的面前：“这些都是你流出来的……好下流哦。”还没等剛作出反应，他又猛地一下插回去，继续大力抖震着。  
他坐在榻榻米上，剛侧躺在他身前的位置，压抑着叫声，大口喘着气，流水的嫩穴却十分贪婪，大口大口吞食着光一的手指，腰臀还随着光一逐步加快的手部动作不停晃着，手指紧紧摁着榻榻米，眼神失焦，努力不让自己发出声音。  
光一另一只手伸进了他的背心里，重重抚摸着他软软的胸肌和乳头，又弯下腰含着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说：“想叫可以叫出来的。”  
“不行……料亭的墙壁……太薄了……”剛艰难地压住几乎要漏出嘴边的呻吟，小声回复道。  
光一听完，压在他身上，手指还留在他的湿穴里继续律动着，舔了舔剛嘴角流出的一点口水，并狠狠吻了上去：“这样就可以降低声音了。”光一如意算盘打得倒是响。  
得到拯救的剛，一边被吻着，一边被光一堵住自己的浪叫。光一的手指模仿着阴茎的动作，快速进出着他的身体，每一次都刮蹭到剛的敏感点，只是这样被手指抽插着，剛就觉得自己要到极限了。但他还是渴望着年轻情人的肉棒，欲求不满地轻声娇吟了几下，不停扭动着，手指抚上光一校服裤子的裆部，隔着裤子揉搓着那根让自己欲仙欲死的巨大。  
光一的手指感觉到剛的肉穴在明显收缩，之前每一次被自己操射的剛，也是这样用花道紧紧吸着自己的肉棒，他用手继续冲刺着：“怎么……被我用手指插，就忍不住要射了？”  
剛难为情地闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住压在自己身上的光一的双肩，嘴巴还被光一含着，身体不停抖震着迎接光一带给他的高潮。  
光一把手指送向最深处，研磨着尽头的那一点，剛顿时泄身，水穴更加剧烈地抽动着，几乎要把光一的手指给搅断。  
高潮后的剛，厚重地喘着粗气，失神地看着眼前，也只是看到一片虚无。光一体贴地擦干了他射出来淡淡的精液，又擦干了他身后又湿又泞的菊穴，把他的裤子拽起来，轻轻哄着他：“走，我们回房间继续。”  
剛三分责怪七分娇嗔地瞪了光一一眼：“都被你玩到射不出什么了……”  
“那不更好吗，反正也没有什么实际作用。”光一有时候就是这么一个喜欢说不中听的大实话的小孩，剛走去停车场的路上，被他气到直跺脚，想要轻轻揍他几下，没想到小孩子运动神经十分发达，没几分钟就跑到车旁边。  
剛开出来的这辆是一个家用suv，后座可以放平，他直接钻到后座，把光一也拽了过去。  
没有什么语言交流，剛解开了少年的拉链，跪在车后座的地垫上，光一坐在座位上，微微分开着双腿，已经挺立多时的巨大肉棒，被剛含在嘴里。  
“又是这么大……好喜欢……”剛把肉棒满满当当塞进嘴里，手里紧握着还没塞进去的部分，光一的龟头被他深深地含到了喉咙后方，紧窄的甬道湿润多汁，光一低低呻吟着：“剛……这样不行……很容易射出来……好舒服……剛……快停下……”  
剛并没有听他的话，依然跪在他的胯下，一手轻捧着肉棒在自己的嘴里不停进出着，一手伸到身后插进菊穴自我抚慰着。上下两个小嘴都被塞满，剛发出了满足的呻吟：“唔……刚才没吃饱……现在……吃到光一的大肉棒……终于吃饱了……这样给光一吸出来……好吗……”剛的嘴巴发力，更加快速地让肉棒在嘴里一进一出，没法及时咽下去的唾液沾在光一的肉棒上，发出晶莹透亮的光泽。  
少年解开了校服衬衫上的两颗扣子，低头看着在自己的股间起伏着的这张好看的脸，他表情充满了稚气，眼神却成熟又压抑。对方由于多次深喉，被自己又大又圆的龟头插到眼角泛泪。为了掩人耳目，车里没有开灯，在月色的照耀下，跪在自己面前的淫娃皮肤莹白，脸含春色，卖力吞吐着自己的巨大。他双手摁住剛的头，在剛的嘴里快速挺弄了几下，精液一滴不剩地射了进去。  
看着剛满足地吞咽下去的表情，光一不禁纳闷，这东西有那么好吃吗？  
仿佛看透了光一的心思，剛一边用手擦着嘴角残留的精液，一边舔着沾满精液的指尖说：“光一的牛奶，最好喝了。”  
光一爬回驾驶席，发动了车子，猴急地往酒店开。剛在后座瘫坐着，细细喘着气，整个人沐浴在如水的月色里，面色沉静，看起来像个不食人间烟火的仙子一般，甚至让人无法看出他淫浪的内心。  
还没到酒店套间，光一一进电梯就把手放在剛的屁股上，手势色情地揉捏着。他站在剛的身后，双手一边揉着紧翘的双臀，微微硬起来的肉棒一边隔着两人的裤子戳着剛的臀缝。  
剛被这个动作刺激得浪叫连连，后穴不停分泌着蜜汁。他配合地上下移动着腰臀，轻声叫着：“嗯……光一怎么……这么快又变硬了……啊……这样被戳着……里面好痒……”  
光一恨不得高速电梯再高速一些，在剛的耳边一边吹气一边安抚：“回房间就不痒了。”说着，手不安分地伸进衣服下摆，用指尖轻轻挠着剛的小腹，引来身前的人一阵轻颤。  
“叮”的一声，电梯门打开了。  
光一几乎是推着，把剛推进了房间。  
还没等电梯关上，他就粗暴地拽下了剛的裤子。内裤已经被淫水浸湿，他顺手摸了一下臀缝，剛又顺势往他手上蹭了几下，这样收获了好多蜜汁。  
光一把手指在剛的眼前慢慢开合着，粘稠的水已经能拉出来丝：“你看看你，又流了这么多骚水。”  
“那要怎么办……”剛侧身回过头，浪声问着，“这么骚光一喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢……最喜欢了……”少年无意识地说出表白，一只手轻轻揉捏着乳头，另一只沾满爱液的手伸到剛的嘴边：“你自己的东西，吃掉。”  
“嗯……嗯……被这样捏着胸……好舒服……”剛动情地把光一的手指含在嘴里，一根一根地舔干净，舌尖搔过光一的指缝，舔得他心痒痒。  
甚至来不及越过客厅回到床上，光一把剛正对着自己，抱到了书桌上：“自己把腿分开，让我看看你有多湿，多想被我干。”他一边脱着衣服一边面无表情说出这句话，充满了矛盾的色气。  
剛听话地自己掰开双腿，m字坐在书桌上，穴口刚好在书桌边缘，方便光一的进出。  
在等待被插入的时候，剛的骚水不停顺着桌子边缘滴落在地毯上，啪嗒啪嗒的声音在寂静的房间衬托之下显得更为明显，剛听着声音又红了耳垂：“快点……光一快点插进来……骚穴要……要洪水泛滥了……”  
脱光了衣服的光一，走到桌边，弯下身子观赏着潺潺的小穴，穴口像是喷泉一样不停涌着粘稠晶莹的蜜汁，一股股暖甜的热气喷在光一脸上。  
“啊……光一……不要看了……好羞啊……”剛被这样盯到不自在，打算合起双腿。光一的双臂却抓住他的脚腕，让他动弹不得。  
“不要，很好看，被插了这么多次，还是粉嫩嫩的。”光一如此形容着，听得对方想要挖个地缝钻进去，“剛的骚穴，刚才咬住我的手指不放，很舒服呢。”继续端详着眼前的名器，光一回味道。  
“光一……求你了……别看了……”张开着双腿被人仔细观察着私处，又听着对方如此的淫语，剛的慌乱无处遁形。  
“干嘛？我的东西我不能看吗？”没等剛回答，他的舌头就凑了上去。先是仔仔细细舔了一圈穴周，然后舌尖用力刺进了湿湿的蜜穴。  
“啊……啊……光一……这样……这样被光一舔……好羞……好舒服……嗯……啊……不行……不要了……快停下来……”光一的吻技一般，但舔骚穴的技法仿佛无师自通，他熟门熟路地找到了自己肉棒研磨过无数次的敏感点，用舌尖不停刺激着那一点。“啊……光一……这样下去……要被……被光一舔射了……啊……”剛的全身酥软，浪叫的声音愈发高亢，他双腿大开着坐在宽大的书桌上，身后没有倚靠，被光一这么舔到上半身倒在书桌上，眼角泛泪地看着套房里精致的天花板，胸口剧烈地喘息着。  
光一一会儿用舌尖戳着剛的骚点，一会儿又狠狠吸一下穴口大口吞下喷涌的蜜液，剛的叫床声已经是无意义的尖叫，肉棒颤立着，一边流着眼泪一边觉得自己羞耻又淫荡，可又对此刻的感觉无比上瘾。  
他胡乱摆着头，嘴里不住叫着光一的名字：“光一……光一……啊……我要到了……要到了……”  
随着光一最后的猛吸一口肉穴，剛被这样舔射了。他觉得羞愧不已，居然只是被舔弄几下就丢了身子。还没时间好好平复呼吸，光一的肉棒又狠狠地刺进了被舔软的骚穴里。  
“啊……光一……好想光一的肉棒……插我……用力……插坏我吧……”剛终于得到了一直惦记的粗壮阴茎，身体被塞得满满的，内心满足，从花心到头顶，都酥爽激麻，随着光一每一次大力挺动着腰肌，他整个人都在颤动着，“果然还是光一……的肉棒……最舒服……”剛已经舒爽到无法完整说出一句话，上身躺在桌面上，双腿被光一举到悬空，眼角含着泪，被持续撞击着，像一个被玩坏的布娃娃。  
两人交合处又喷溅起了汁液，光一一边插弄着，一边低头看着被自己的粗大所贯穿着的穴口是怎样喷出这么多的汁水的，“剛的骚水都沾到我的肉棒上了，还不停在喷，等下要给我舔干净。”光一不停打桩，对着身下已经快要意识模糊的人说着。  
“唔……我会吃……最喜欢吃光一的……大鸡巴……剛……一定会把它……舔得……嗯……啊……好厉害……好大……舔得……干干净净……啊……又撞到那一点……光一……我要舒服死了……”剛的穴道已经完全被光一的粗大所撞开，他长长的肉棒已经整根没进去，龟头触碰到了生殖腔，剛想起了生殖腔被滚烫的精液浇灌时候的感觉，是从头发丝到脚后跟的舒爽，便更加难耐自己的骚劲儿，不停扭动着屁股，想要吃进更深的地方。他双腿缠住光一精壮的腰，“啊……嗯啊……光一这样……插进来……全都插进来……都射给我……我要……怀上光一的孩子……啊……剛的子宫……是光一……是光一的……啊……”  
剛的肉棒颤悠悠地立起来，光一见状握住他的铃口：“怎么又要高潮了？你怎么高潮那么多次？每高潮一次在你脖子上种个草莓好不好？”  
被光一束缚住的肉棒有些发胀，剛不住求饶：“都听你的……啊……光一……快让我射……光一的肉棒……太厉害了……所以……很容易高潮……啊……”  
光一把他的身体翻过来，背对着自己，手伸到前面继续摁着马眼：“那我就这样冲刺了，我们一起。”他渐渐对剛有了独占欲，甚至想控制他的高潮。  
剛的上半身趴在桌子上，腰搭在桌沿，双脚踮着，臀部翘高，方便自己被光一狠狠贯穿。  
“啊……唔……那里……光一……又戳到那里了……好舒服……”剛的后穴泥泞不堪，敏感点不停被撞击着更是让他分泌出更多汁水。  
“哪里？这里吗？”光一问着明知道答案的问题，“这里如果被戳，剛会怎么样？”光一一边说着，一边埋头猛干。  
“会……会变奇怪……啊……会变成……骚货……啊……”剛每说一段，光一就又去戳一下剛的骚心，“快……光一……求你……让我射……啊……要涨死了……”  
终于受理了剛的祈求，光一一边冲刺着，一边紧紧握着剛的肉棒：“我让你射你才能射哦，堂～本～桑～”一边慢悠悠地说着，一边大力摆动着腰腹。  
在自己射出来之前，光一松开了手。得到释放的剛，终于得以把精液全部喷出，“啊……光一……这样……好舒服……比之前更舒服了……啊……”他一边颤抖，一边回头看着年轻的情人浪叫着。  
剛高潮后的后穴，紧紧收缩着，肠道咬合着光一的阴茎，大力吸着。光一也不再坚持，滚烫的白浊尽数射进了生殖腔，浇灌着花心。  
被光一最后的猛插和射精双重作用着，剛还在射精的身体又喷出了几滴尿液，他小声哭喊着：“光一好坏……被光一插到失禁……啊……好羞……”却又乖乖等着光一的肉棒从自己的蜜穴抽出，然后跪在地上仔仔细细舔干净每一个沟壑里的爱液。  
光一俯视着乖巧的爱人，一边为自己舔干净，后穴一边滴落着浑浊的蜜汁，又把他抱去浴室好好清洗了一番，在他的锁骨窝补上了一个发紫的吻痕。  
回到床上的剛已经被干到没力气翻身，光一让他侧身躺着对着自己，面对着剛的双乳，把乳头舔到红肿湿润。  
剛的意识已经逐渐模糊，只是本能地淫叫着，一边被舔一边睡去。  
光一含着一只乳头，也渐渐这样入眠。


End file.
